Revelation
by awakenstate09
Summary: This is the prequel to Territory, Bianca knows a little about Reese's supernatural background that has to do with Maggie and the girl who she cheated on her with. In this story, we find out Reese's connection with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

_Revelation_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One _

_**Author's note: At this point, Bianca just discovered Reese was a vampire. The wound is a bash Maggie did trying to capture Bianca. This is a Prequel to Territory and a crossover to Twilight..Bianca knows more than she let's on**_

_Reese was dressing the wounds and Bianca didn't take her eyes off of her not for a minute. She was normal as normal could get and she was tending to the wounds like she's not a vampire. "How long have you been a vampire?" Bianca asked and Reese paused then dressed the wound. "Ever since I was born, sort of package when I was crying out the womb." Reese said and Bianca responded, "Oh. You really kick there ass." "They crossed you; I'm very protective of you or anyone." Reese said and Bianca asked, "Do you…" _

_Then see heard heels stomping into the room. Bianca jumped and Reese turned around. "Alice!" Reese yelled and Alice walked to her, "Sorry, we would worry, who attacked her?" Alice asked and before Reese could responded, "They call themselves the freaks." Bianca said and Both Alice with Reese turned around. "Bianca, how do you know that?" Reese asked and Bianca responded, "My ex-girlfriend is one." _

_Maggie brought her doctor's case and she helped the injured that Reese had brought. She was the doctor and her girlfriend Cecelia was the leader. Maggie looked at the wounds. "How that this person could injured us, aren't we strong since we're both vampire and werewolf?" Maggie asked and Cecelia responded, "Reese is a special kind of vampire, she was looked after by the Cullens. This was a mistake; I know you want a pet." "She isn't a pet." Maggie said and did her job. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Revelation_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

"_I'm Alice, I'm Reese surrogate sister." Alice said and Reese responded, "And a pain in the ass." Alice then telepath the thought, "__**She's cute." "Hands off, she's mine." **__Reese said and walked to Bianca. "Tell me how she became one of them." Reese said and Bianca told her about Maggie cheating on her. She told how Maggie came to Pine Valley to get back together and how she hated that Maggie faded out of her life. She told them that she killed Zoe who was Zarf. "She killed Zoe!" Alice yelled and added, "It's on." "She loved her music." Reese said and Bianca was happy they recognized that Zarf was Zoe. _

"_I told her to stay away and then I met you." Bianca said and added, "She's been stalking around." Reese's eyes changed and Bianca saw this then Alice. "You're freaking out your girlfriend." Alice said and Bianca responded, "Those eyes are different." So Bianca looked In on Miranda as well as Reese and Alice looked on. Reese waked back to Alice and Alice turned to her, "She's very protective of….Miranda." Alice said and Reese responded, "Very…You probably all ready know why." Alice could see the future and knew Reese was going to meet Bianca, she knew Bianca was going to tell her. "When she's ready the family wants to meet her. When she's ready but I wouldn't suggest right away, the freaks will be back." Alice said and then disappeared. Reese then spend the night with Bianca and Miranda, she did her best to make the girls smile and laugh. In the morning, Maggie was outside and didn't see Alice right behind her. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Revelation_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

"_You know this could get really bad for you really quick." Alice said and Maggie turned around. They met face to face. "This is none of your business." Maggie said and Alice smiled then said, "She's involved with a member of my family and so it's now my business, soon it will be my family's business. The all powerful family I will not mention is also not a big fan of you guys since you seem to cause unnecessary." "I just wanted Bianca and then I go away." Maggie said and then three of her friends were in back of her. Alice saw she was outnumbered and then walked to her. "Your seriously going to do this in front of all these people, the pure blood werewolves are smarter than that. I know hybrids that are smarter than that but you guys are really stupid." Alice said and then slowly walked off. "Give my best to the family." Maggie said mockingly. _

_Bianca woke up with Reese right there and she told that Maggie was outside with a few of her own. Reese told them since they are half, they can't come in without invitation and then paused. "Never mind, she can." Reese said and Bianca responded, "I don't regret telling her it was over." Reese held her girl and so they went through there day. _

_Alice had an idea and Reese said, "A slayer!" "She has experience dealing with the freaks and she's the longest living slayer. She also knows how to drive a Porsche by the way; do you have an extra five hundred bucks?" Alice said and Reese whipped it out. "Thanks." Alice said and added, "She's the best and as a kick-ass witch who is her wife." "Would they want money?" Reese asked and Alice responded, "No the money was because I lost to her wife in racing, she had a Porsche with a better engine, it was a loaner. She cheated." "Set her up." Reese said and Alice added, "Bianca so loves you." Alice then left. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Revelation_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_Reese and Bianca had the dinner with Miranda watching a sponge-bob movie. "A slayer, you're okay with this." Bianca said and Reese responded, "I rather concentrate on making you safe, if I go to war with them, I'm very tunnel vision." Bianca shook her head and Reese added, "So tell me about Erica Kane." "Do you have an hour?" Bianca asked. _

_Alice saw one of the freaks following her. The trap was set and she climbed then got to the park. _

_**Reese and Bianca would trying to be intimate for the very first time as Miranda fell asleep. All of their clothes were still on and Bianca went down Reese's breasts. Reese kissed Bianca's neck as they fell into bed and as Reese would tell Bianca. It's not that vampires can't love it's that when they find the right one, it so intense that feeding and all the things that go with love become confused. So Bianca made a decision and guided Reese fingers in Bianca's pussy. She showed Reese her wrist and Reese knew when to stop that got Bianca off really good. Bianca then ate her out really intensity. Reese holding back and feeling her lover's lips was more than enough. **_

_As Alice stood by the park, the freaks came and just like that Alice had back-up. _


End file.
